


Perfect

by ThePotterWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher
Summary: What if someone else had been around to comfort Hermione that night after the Yule Ball?





	Perfect

"Ron, you ruin everything," Hermione shouted angrily.

"Prat," George rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before turning to his twin with a knowing look. "Go on mate."

Fred nodded his head but noticed that George had already walked away. He set his shoulders and began to walk around the corner. He was preparing himself, knowing this would go one of two ways, really good or really really bad. His breath caught in his chest as he took in the scene before him. Sitting in the middle of the floor was Hermione, huddled in on herself looking far too small and fragile. For the second time this evening Fred found himself wishing violence on another wizard because of her. He paused at the thought, he wasn't a violent bloke. Normally his choice of revenge was through well thought out pranks. Now flashes of fists on noses went through his mind. Krum for making her smile and Ron for making her cry.

"Hermione?" he spoke softly.

  
Hermione whipped her head up, eyes puffy and cheeks red from being caught crying. She looked up at him, eyes searching his face for a moment, then a look of recognition passed her features.

"Fred," she said, voice thick with tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making my way back to the common room."

"Right, well goodnight," she said as she made to stand up.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Fred asked, walking slowly towards her.

"Fine, I'm just fine. I'm not crying."

"You don't have to lie to me, you don't always need to be strong. Not in front of me." 

"It was Ron, he said that I was betraying Harry and him by going to the ball with Viktor. Why is it my fault that it took a pretty dress and a hair potion for him to realize that I am in fact a girl?" Hermione was crying again.

"Honestly, because he likes you. Probably has for a while now. He's just not brave enough to even let himself realize it," Fred said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Well that's rather unfortunate for Ron. I don't like him that way."

"Let him down easy then, yeah? He's a prat, and incredibly thick, but still my little brother," Fred chuckled.

"I actually happen to fancy someone else," Hermione whispered, taking a deep breath.

"Well obviously Granger, I may not be as clever as you are, but you just kinda let everyone else know that," Fred smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What? Oh, Viktor? No, I was only doing him a favor. He has a girlfriend back in Bulgaria, but they are keeping things quiet because of all the press. He asked me because I was the only one who didn't fawn all over him. We really are only friends."

"Really?" Fred asked, confusion on his face. He had been in the library the day Krum had asked Hermione to the ball, it had crushed him a little. Fred had decided to give Ron one more day to work up the courage to ask Hermione before he asked her himself.

"Yes, he's a very nice wizard, very sweet, but much too serious. I'm serious enough as it is don't you think? I was hoping someone else would ask me, but he never did, so I told Viktor yes." Hermione said as the two walked over to the window ledge to sit down, she shivered a little at the draft. Fred automatically removed his outer robe and placed it around her shoulders.

"Ah, this elusive crush of yours. He must be something special, to catch your eye."

"He is actually," Hermione said, cheeks turning red.

"Tell me about him?" Fred wasn't sure why he was putting himself through this torture but Hermione just smiled at the question. He loved to see her smile. Besides, he reasoned, he would just have to add this bloke's name to his growing list of people to punch.

"Well, let's see, he's very smart and quite kind. He's rather popular, but doesn't have a big head over it. He makes me laugh more than anything," Hermione said, ticking off on her fingers.

"Dead ugly then, yeah? You didn't mention good looking," Fred laughed.

"Oh no, he is very handsome. I'd say it's a tie between him and one other boy for most good-looking in the whole school." Hermione giggled at the joke he didn't get.

"So he does go to Hogwarts? Who is he tied with?" Fred asked, mentally going through all the boys he could think of.

"George," Hermione said staring pointedly at a spot on the wall across the hallway.

"Hmmm, the only wizard as handsome as George would be…. Hermione, do you think I'm funny?" Fred asked, comprehension finally seeping into his features. He needed to be sure though.

"Oh Fred, the entire school knows you are incredibly funny."

"Kind as well?"

"Not many boys would stop to check on a silly girl crying over an even sillier boy."

"If that girl is a pretty as you are, then I'd have to disagree with you." Fred smiled as her cheeks turned pink as if on cue. "How about smart, do you think I'm clever?"

"I do. Your products are genius, at least the ones I've seen anyway."

"You know, it sounds like you could be talking about me," Fred said softly, moving a little closer.

"You know, it almost does. If only you were popular." Hermione tried hard to suppress a smile.

"Oi!" Fred called out. "Do you fancy me, Hermione?"

"And if I do?"

"Well, if you did in fact fancy me I'd need to tell you a couple things. Just to settle a few points you've brought up this evening." Fred leaned against the wall crossing his arms in front if his chest.

"Such as?" Hermione quipped, hoping she hadn't just made a complete fool of herself.

"Such as why I didn't ask you to the ball," Fred said softly.

"Oh, yes. Yes of course. You're with Angelina, I'm being incredibly stupid."

"I'm not 'with' Ang, in fact if I were to put money on it I'd say she and George have found a quiet spot to, ehm, get to know each other better. I asked her to get them together. I was going to ask you," Fred said, putting a finger under her chin to lift her face. He wanted her to see he was being honest.

"But you asked her before you knew I was going with Viktor, we were all sitting there remember?" 

"Actually, that isn't true. I was in the library that day, when Krum asked you. I was behind the shelf, trying to talk myself into asking. I was nervous. I also thought you liked Ron so I was giving him a bit of time to stop being an idiot."

"I don't know if there's enough time in the universe for that," Hermione muttered. "I'm sorry, that was rude, he's just not my favorite person right now."

"No need to apologize for being right. But, let's not talk about him anymore," Fred stood up and held out his hand. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that all night," Hermione put her small hand in his. "But Fred, there's no music."

As Fred was about to say something, a few notes could be heard from just around the corner. Fred and Hermione looked around to see where it was coming from when Nearly Headless Nick came into view.

"Couldn't help but overhear that a couple of my Gryffindors were in need of assistance," Nick said with a small bow, his head teetering precariously.

The young couple nodded to the ghost, who was playing a violin quite well, and took each other in their arms.

Hermione had danced with a good number of partners that night, none even began to compare to how she felt in that moment. Her shoes had been discarded a while ago, her hair had fallen from the pretty style it was in, her makeup long since cried off, and Hermione had never felt more beautiful. She felt safe and treasured as her head lay against Fred's chest, his arms around her firmly as he pulled her close and led her around the nearly empty corridor.

  
The couple continued to sway, not noticing that the music had stopped. The sound of Sir Nick clearing his throat finally brought them to a stop.

"I do so hate to interrupt, however, curfew was nearly half an hour ago, and I would hate for such a beautiful evening to end in detention," he told them kindly.

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas, for everything," Hermione said with a smile.

"Of course, my dear. Now, I am going to go find Peeves and distract him in another part of the castle. Farewell, young ones." With a deep bow, he floated through the wall.

"Let's head back, yeah?" Fred asked as he bent down to pick up Hermione's shoes in the hand that wasn't still holding hers. Hermione nodded and they walk slowly together towards Gryffindor Tower.

"So, you fancy me," Fred smirked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, a bit weary at his tone.

"And I fancy you."

"That's the impression I got, yes."

"Then it only makes sense for us to go on a date."

"That does appear to be the next logical step."

The two walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. Fred muttered the password to the fat lady who smiled knowingly at them as the portrait swung open.

"Thank you, Fred. You have managed to make this night everything I was hoping it would be," Hermione hugged him.

"There is only one thing I can think of to make it better," Fred whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked up at him questioningly and he moved so his lips were nearly touching hers. He looked at her pointedly, asking permission. She responded by closing the gap, meeting his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, Fred kept his hands at her waist and she wrapped her around his neck, stretching up on tiptoes to accommodate the height difference. Hermione wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but she didn't want it to ever stop, this was perfection.


End file.
